


Eggstein

by BlueDysania



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Chicken, Bad Puns, Crossover, Farmer Red, M/M, Multi, Red is Adorable, Test chapter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Red finally gets his first farm animal and he is so proud. The fact it's a baby chicken is to adorable for the others to handle.





	Eggstein

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This was a short teaser test for a Stardew/UT crossover. It has since evolved with a different pairing, so this will be a stand-alone one-shot. ^^
> 
> Some stuff Stardew Players will get, but nothing should be non-understandable!

"Red got a chicken." He whispered to them.

Both Rus and Stretch joined him, peeking into the Coop. Sans glanced back inside as well, unable to help smiling at the sight. Cash was missing out, but they needed to stay on schedule this month and he supposed that there would be plenty of chances of seeing this sight.

Red was sitting on some of the soft hay that would serve as bedding in the Coop, playfully petting the little chick in his hands. She was smaller than Sans thought a baby chicken would be but Red held her so carefully. He had little bits of yellow fuzz all over his shirt and shorts and call him crazy, but Sans was pretty sure the occasional noise escaping him were gentle cooing noises.

Stars damnit all but if this wasn't just the most adorable sight he'd ever seen.

 

"Eggstein."

Red sounded so fond of the name for his little chick that Sans didn't want to say the first thing that popped into his head.

Stretch on the other hand had no filter, "you know that's a girl chicken, yeah?"

Red looked up from the chick who had now started to peck determinedly at his shoelaces. His scowl was tempered by the slight glow of red over his cheeks, "so?"

Sans glanced at Stretch who was opening and closing his jaw without uttering a sound. Rus meanwhile had crouched and shuffled over to the chick. Once he'd gotten within a few feet, he sat down and crossed his legs, watching her with lidded sockets.

"ah… no reason. she's a cutie ain't she? egg-cellent choice." Stretch winked obnoxiously.

Sans snorted, "nice save." And ignoring the look Honey sent his way, Sans followed Rus' lead and crawled over. He sat next to Rus, watching the little chick look over at them every now and then but she seemed content to hop about in Red's hands and lap. From this close he could see Eggstein had a strike of black fluff right behind her left eye, giving the otherwise fluffy ball an almost edgy look… from the left at least.

Sans met Rus' eye and shared an amused smile. How fitting.

 

Eggstein got along splendidly with Mister Paws and when Cash met the new arrival he'd had no chance. Red beaming as he held his new little chick up for inspection? As if he'd been able to say anything disparaging, even in jest.

By the end of the day she was a part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire~
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
